


☍ the 1 — minsung ☂

by seokiejunnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Projecting, Reunions, Short One Shot, just projecting....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiejunnie/pseuds/seokiejunnie
Summary: jisung finally has the time to call his old friend minho, whom he had quite the relationship with once before. you'd think that'd stop him from rambling into a confession, but no. oh well, he'll just blame it on the tiredness.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	☍ the 1 — minsung ☂

jisung was scrolling through his phone, searching for something to distract him until minho replied to his text. they had started texting again after a long intermission jisung found himself regretting. he had feelings for minho, that he could admit wholeheartedly (at least to himself), and he was sure minho had feelings for him, due to the fact they commonly found themselves flirting back and forth. 

it was different to jisung, it made him happy. he hadn't felt that way in a way after a series of unfortunate events happened to him. minho made him feel again. minho made him whole. 

jisung grunted to himself, running his hand through his hair.

he ruined it. his own thoughts burned the happiness right out of him, and he could barely feel. he almost put everything on hold, including what he had with minho. the two eventually had a small fall-out, to which they lost contact. 

when this was regained, jisung apologized, giving his side as minho gave his, and things seemed back to normal. jisung was healthy, mentally and physically, and could be a good friend. that was, until minho gave jisung butterflies, the same butterflies he felt all those times ago. it felt so strange at the moment as if it breathed a new life back into jisung. all the past feelings came back and he found himself a fool once more. 

he didn't mention it, not once to minho. he decided it would be better off unknown, worried things would just go wrong again. if jisung wanted minho, he should've shown it more back then, he couldn't just break what they just got back. 

now he was waiting for a text back, as minho finally made time for the two to call. jisung was nervous, but as he waited, that nervousness flooded away and brought back a bold, tired, jisung to take its place. the 20% sane in him told him to reschedule, but he missed minho, and found himself unable to resist tonight. it was a bad, reckless idea, but jisung partly didn't care.

_ready to call._ minho texted.

jisung smiled, hitting the call button almost immediately. 

"jisung?" minho answered warmly.

"minho!" jisung cheered, "oh, minho."

his heart was pounding. he missed his voice so much.

"how are you?" minho replied, "sorry we couldn't call sooner."

"i'm fine," jisung chuckled, "feeling perfect now."

a dot of silence on the other end, "i'm glad. what have you been up to? i hope i didn't keep you up too late."

he did, jisung thought, "nah, i'm fine!"

"good," minho responded.

jisung could almost feel his smile behind the phone.

the two caught up, talking about shows they watched recently and their jobs, with jisung smiling the whole time. after about 30 minutes, minho had gotten into bed by now while jisung was struggling to keep awake.

"you sound so tired," minho giggled, "go to bed, jisung."

and that, that made jisung so happy. to be cared for by him again, to hear his voice again, he couldn't go just yet.

"not yet," jisung sighed.

"why?" minho said, "we can always call again sometime."

"i don't wanna wait again," jisung replied quickly.

another dot of silence, "maybe you should go to sleep."

jisung took a gulp and a deep breath, "i missed you."

silence, a long silence, "i missed you too."

"we were..." jisung started, "we were something, don't you think so?"

minho didn't reply, but jisung could hear him shuffle through the phone.

"we used to do that thing," jisung continued, "where we threw pennies in the pond. and this may seem corny but,"

"jisung,"

"if my wishes had came true, it would've been you," jisung finished.

it was silence, but jisung knew minho understood.

"and i'm sorry," jisung kept going, "i never expressed myself well. i wanted to. i was scared."

minho stayed silent.

"it would've been fun," jisung laughed under his breath, "if you were the one."

as jisung said those last words, he began dozing off.

"jisung, you," minho inhaled, "you..."

_i persist and resist the temptation to ask you,_  
_if one thing had been different,  
would everything be different today? _

"you're asleep," minho finished, with a hint of a smile in his voice, "goodnight, jisung."

and the call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> if sums spelled wrong its bc i wrote this at 3 am <3


End file.
